


Between a Rock and a Holy Place

by CS_WhiteWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sassy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_WhiteWolf/pseuds/CS_WhiteWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set around Season Five. Dean and Castiel talk about Castiel’s search for God. This... leads to sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between a Rock and a Holy Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for {lj}hobbleit, as part of the {jl}deancastiel Secret Angels III challenge, for the prompt: Dean and Castiel talk about Castiel's search for God and preferably this leads to sex. 
> 
> Many thanks to {lj}zeitheist for the amazing beta!
> 
> Originally posted [ [here](http://cs-whitewolf.livejournal.com/311596.html) ] to LiveJournal 28/03/10.

The rain had been unexpected; a sudden down-pour as they’d hiked their way up Angels Landing in the Zion National Park. The suddenness of it pulled a laugh from Dean as he watched Castiel’s mess of hair quickly plaster itself to his forehead whilst the angel himself, sporting a faintly accusing expression, turned his gaze up towards the relatively clear sky. 

“Come on,” Dean said with a grin and a laugh. He reached out for Castiel’s hand and tugged him quickly but cautiously across the slickening rock and into a nearby overhang of trees and desert-like bush. They burrowed themselves up against one of the trunks and stared out across the canyon view dipping away before them, watching as the rain swiftly darkened the rock around them. 

“It is beautiful up here,” Castiel said, resting his back against one of the trees. Dean turned his eyes from the view to Castiel, smiling as he allowed his gaze to roam over the angel. He reached out, fingers pressing at a spot on Castiel’s chest. 

“Is it burning yet?” he asked as Castiel caught his fingers. 

“I did not bring you up here to find God,” Castiel smiled, squeezing and releasing Dean’s fingers. He reached for his rain-spattered shirt, removing his tie and undoing the first few buttons, enough to reveal Dean’s amulet as it rested itself against his skin. Castiel lifted it into his hand, staring thoughtfully at the horn-headed design. 

“Then why did you bring me up here?” Dean asked, frowning a little. 

Castiel lowered the necklace back to his chest before turning his full attention onto Dean. “I thought you might enjoy the view.” 

“Oh.” Dean flicked his gaze out over the canyon; the view was more than a little breathtaking, he supposed. Though had his legs not been burning from the four hours they’d spent hiking up the steep incline that was Angels Landing so far, he suspected he might’ve been able to appreciate the whole thing a bit more. 

“You sound disappointed,” Castiel observed, his expression conveying amusement. 

“No, not disappointed, just…” Dean trailed off, his eyes flickering back toward the view. Okay, it was maybe more than a little breathtaking. 

“Not what you were expecting?” Castiel prompted. 

Dean huffed a smile. “I don’t know why I try predicting you anymore.” 

“Me neither.” Dean laughed then, turning back to Castiel. 

“I thought you said this was a holy place or something?” he pressed. 

“Or something,” Castiel agreed. Dean shot him a very pointed look. “I believe I expressed an interest in visiting,” Castiel clarified, “it was you who decided it was in relation to my quest for God.” 

“You mean I didn’t have to come all the way up here after all?” Dean pulled a face that made Castiel chuckle softly. 

“I have enjoyed your company,” Castiel said simply, saving his speeches on how he had found God up here without finding him at all, because God was all around them and could be found in every organism that existed on earth. He knew how much Dean appreciated his speeches after all. 

Dean smiled at Castiel’s comment, shifting closer and leaning in to press a quick kiss to Castiel’s mouth. 

“I think I’d like to start enjoying your company a bit more,” he breathed the words into Castiel’s mouth, his tongue a teasing lick against his parting lips. Castiel moaned a little breathlessly, reaching for Dean’s shoulders and tugging him forward. 

“I guess you’re lucky Sam didn’t want to come up here looking for God with us afterall.” Dean grinned, pulling away for air. 

“I would have enjoyed his company too, I’m sure.” Castiel quipped, licking at his lips provocatively. 

Dean pulled back a little more, suspicious but unable to tell if Castiel was being serious or not. Or rather, unable to tell whether he was talking about enjoying Sam’s company on the hiking part or the accompanying kissing part. 

“Relax, Dean,” Castiel said, reaching for him again, his fingers urging as they curled around the back of his neck and drew him down into another kiss. 

“You’re just yanking my chain, right?” Dean asked as they broke for air once more. Castiel appeared to contemplate the question for a moment, long enough for Dean to yell out a laughing ‘hey!’ as he moved to straddle Castiel’s legs. He planted his hands firmly upon Castiel’s chest. 

“Not yet, but I will be,” Castiel promised, catching Dean’s surprised laugh with his lips. His hands moved to settle at Dean’s waist, his fingers pressing and roaming and urging Dean to move in closer, their bodies touching wetly-warm through their rain-dampened clothes. 

“We… should probably not…” Dean spoke between gasps for air and kisses. Castiel muttered something that sounded like it should end in a question mark before manhandling Dean from his lap and onto the smooth stone beneath them. 

“I hate it when you do that,” Dean breathed out, pushing up onto his elbows as Castiel crawled atop him, nudging Dean’s legs apart as he moved up the length of his body. 

“You love it when I do that,” Castiel countered, his lips curling into a smile no angel should ever get away with wearing. Dean smirked back, saying nothing. Castiel moved in, making to take his lips into another kiss only to have Dean turn his head to the side. 

“There were other hikers on this trail,” Dean warned, turning back and answering the look Castiel was giving him. “We could be caught,” he added. As if in contradiction to his own words of caution however, he began to move his hips in a slow, undulating manner, pressing his burgeoning erection up against Castiel’s stomach. 

Castiel’s eyes fluttered a moment, his eyes darkening even as Dean stared up at him. Dean wet his lips, biting back the cheeky grin he felt tugging at his mouth as he revelled in seeing just how undone Castiel could become because of one small gesture, because of him. 

“Let them watch,” Castiel said, his voice all but a growl as he kissed his way along Dean’s jaw towards his ear, his tongue heavy and slick as it laved its way over the shell. A nipping bite to the very tip drew a choked sound from Dean as he both flinched away from the little hurt and tried to press himself closer to Castiel. 

“I never took you for the exhibitionist type,” Dean gasped out, his eyes rolling as Castiel shifted his weight, drawing their bodies in line and pressing the hot willingness of his own erection against Dean’s. 

“You continue to harbour misconceptions about me,” Castiel answered, moving back just as Dean was beginning to get into the rocking rhythm of hips against hips. “Shirt, off,” Castiel said, his voice a command Dean hastened to obey. 

“Yeah well, I remember a time when just mentioning sex got you blushing like a little virgin,” Dean shot back, chucking his shirt aside and laying himself down upon the bare rock. He felt the warmth of the stone soaking into his skin and shivered a little at the contrast of it against the chill of the air. 

“You continue to underestimate me too,” Castiel pointed out, sitting himself upon Dean’s stomach and pinning him to the ground with the hands he pressed to Dean’s wrists. “I believe it was I who seduced you later that same evening. I believe I even succeeded in making you forget it was my first time in a vessel.” 

Castiel dipped his head, his mouth ghosting across Dean’s lips but never touching. Dean moaned a little, straining to arch his neck up and into the promised kiss, his mouth tingling from where Castiel’s continued to not touch his. Just as he was about to give up and beg Castiel to kiss him already, something clicked in his head and the frustrated expression he wore swiftly morphed to one of disbelief. 

“What do you mean your first time _in a vessel_?” Dean demanded, head tilting a little as he not-quite glared up at Castiel, seeing the amusement reflected back to him from the angel’s blue-eyed stare. 

“Exactly what it sounds like, Dean,” Castiel answered, pressing down for a kiss that was hard and teasing and suitably distracting, at least until Dean pulled away for a gasping breath and turned his not-quite glare back onto Castiel. 

“You played me?” Dean demanded, and Castiel outright laughed, the sound loud and joyous as he shook his head at Dean. 

“It was our last night on earth, I had to do something,” Castiel defended, his expression light as he looked back down at Dean. 

“ _Your_ last night, and not even the last one as it turned out,” Dean huffed, wriggling beneath Castiel’s grip on him. Castiel did not relinquish his position. “Besides, I got you a girl and everything for that and you blew it!” 

“We didn’t know that at the time,” Castiel offered, as if it were a consolation of some sort. “And I did not want the girl.” 

“You’re such a dick,” Dean laughed, paused a moment to consider something, before: “That oil wasn’t nearly as special as you made it out to be, was it?” 

“It was holy oil,” Castiel said, his smile softening. “I would not have used it on anyone else.” 

Dean snorted, but the sound was just as soft as Castiel’s smile. “I bet you say that to all the boys.” 

“Only the ones who scream my name,” Castiel answered. 

Dean grinned then. “You’re gonna have to do a lot more than talking if you want me screaming your name.” 

“Is that so?” Castiel shifted his hips into a slow roll then, rubbing their groins together in a way that sent a frisson of pleasure shooting through Dean’s body. His breath hitched at the sensation and he shifted his own hips upwards to meet Castiel’s almost-thrusts. 

“Yeah,” Dean breathed out, twisting his wrists free of Castiel’s fingers and reaching for the buttons of his shirt, fingers clumsy and inept as they worked against the fastenings. Castiel laughed, the sound rumbling through his chest a moment before he bent down, smiling into Dean’s mouth with one breath and with the other divesting them both of the remainder of their clothing. 

“Neat trick,” Dean approved. Castiel cocked his head in acceptance of the comment but before Dean could open his mouth to form anymore words, Castiel had captured his lips in another searing kiss, his hands roaming now down the length of Dean’s naked body; fingers curling at his waist, holding his hips down as he thrust himself against Dean’s groin, their erections sliding against one another in a way that curled Dean’s toes and set the pair of them to moaning with wanton abandon. 

“Cas,” Dean groaned out, fingers scrabbling at Castiel’s shoulders as he drew his legs upwards. He shivered at the quiver of pleasure that spiked through his body as Castiel reached between them, capable fingers wrapping themselves around him and urging him to weeping hardness with strokes both sure and languid. 

“Castiel,” the name a purr as it left Dean’s lips, a stuttering gasp as his body trembled beneath Castiel’s ministrations; all roaming mouth and laving tongue, and fingers that squeezed and pressed and touched him so welcomingly, so intimately. He writhed beneath Castiel, arching and thrusting in uncoordinated harmony until with bursts of sensation and a curling tightness deep inside his belly, Dean found his release. 

His body trembled through the rush of his desire, his eyes rolling and his mouth falling slack around a hitched moan of pleasure. He fluttered his eyes open and watched as, above him, Castiel shuddered his own release, his brow furrowed with intent, cheeks flushed bright and his eyes half-lidded as they met Dean’s sated stare. 

Afterwards, Castiel lay himself down upon the ground beside Dean and Dean wasted no time in rolling onto his side, spooning his boneless body against Castiel’s and resting his head upon the angel’s chest. He could hear Castiel’s heartbeat thump-thumping its staccato beat beneath the press of his ear and he smiled, sliding his hand onto Castiel’s chest as Castiel wrapped a lazy arm around his waist. 

They lay in silence, content to simply laze beside one another in the post-coitus bliss. The rain had stopped, Dean noted absently, feeling a comfortably warm breeze brush over his naked flesh. A bird cawed loudly somewhere high above them and Dean blinked slowly, thinking that they would have to move soon, before someone really did find them. The leaves of the trees above them rustled in the gentle breeze and he closed his eyes against the sunlight filtering in through them, vaguely wondering how they’d managed to refrain from getting themselves drenched at all. 

He shifted his position, his hand sliding up Castiel’s chest, his fingers nudging at the necklace he still wore. Dean opened his eyes, focussing his gaze on the amulet as he let his fingers play around with the edges. Castiel’s arm tightened a little around his waist, questioning. 

“I feel naked without it,” Dean muttered, staring at the amulet, his voice rough. 

“Do you wish for me to return it?” Castiel asked. Dean considered the question, his fingers tightening around the small shape. 

“Will it really help you find him?” he asked after a long pause. 

“It is a very powerful amulet,” Castiel answered. “I believe it will lead me to God.” 

“Then you should keep it,” Dean said, placing it back upon Castiel’s chest and pressing his palm firmly atop it. 

“I may never find him,” Castiel confessed, his arm tightening again. Dean turned his head to press a kiss to Castiel’s shoulder, hearing the sadness in his voice as he spoke the words aloud. 

“That doesn’t mean you should stop trying,” Dean said. “The God thing aside, if it were my dad I’d never stop looking for him. Not until I found what I was looking for.” 

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel said, turning his head to press his lips to Dean’s crown. 

“We should get going soon,” Dean sighed a moment later. 

“Would you like to continue on foot?” Castiel offered and Dean mock glared at him, twisting his head upwards to catch Castiel’s eyes. 

“You mean you could have just mojo’d us up here in the first place?” 

“Patience is a virtue, Dean,” Castiel said with a smile. 

“Neither of those are things I’m particularly good at,” Dean grinned, sitting up. Castiel’s own smile was fondly exasperated as he followed Dean up, leaning in to press one final kiss to his reddened mouth. When he pulled away, Dean blinked in surprise, finding that they were both now cleaned and dressed exactly as they were before the rain began to fall. 

“You’re very good at that,” Dean observed. 

Castiel shrugged with one shoulder, “I may no longer be able to exorcise demons or heal the sick, but God at least saw fit to allow me to retain my ability to undress you in the blink of an eye.” 

That pulled a bark of laughter from Dean’s lips. “I should thank him for leaving you with something useful then.” 

Castiel’s smile was indulgent as he pushed to his feet and followed Dean out of the overhang of trees and back onto the main trail. 

“We should continue hiking,” Dean decided, somewhat spontaneously, as he looked out over the edge of the ledge of rock they stood upon.

Castiel raised his eyebrows, his lips twitching. “It could rain again,” he warned. 

Dean looked at him, mischief glinting in his eyes, “Oh, I certainly hope so.” 

 

**end.**


End file.
